User talk:LSCStealthNinja
Hello do you know how to get something popular? Dino2012 19:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Well, I've been posting this Wiki on all my other wikis that I'm a member of. You should try telling people about this wiki. LSCStealthNinja 19:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinjaLSCStealthNinja 19:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Tried Brickipedia All people on chat were negitave Dino2012 19:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Lets go on this wikis chat and take it from there Dino2012 19:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Hey you on Dino2012 19:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Oh hey sorry I wasn't on earlier. Thanks for saying that I'm a hero to the wiki, I just saw that :D LSCStealthNinja 20:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Hey are you on right now if you are go on to chat Dino2012 21:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Dino2012 Not trying to be mean but could you stop un doing what i have done? thanks Dino2012 17:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dino2012 Oh, you mean the slideshow, sorry about that, but I really think you should use a gallery instead. LSCStealthNinja 00:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja can I have admin please? 19:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Pay no attention to this its for the badge. LSCNuke 13:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Plz make me an admin. LSCNuke 14:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Yeah thats good Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 14:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Banner123 * Hes a reallife friend, I thought that this wiki needed one more admin Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 18:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 But he hasent deleted any pages and if he does i will de mote him Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 18:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Ok the thing is... i created his account for him and i have reset the password so he cant get into it Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 18:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 I didn't mean you had to leave your blog on my wiki. I just meant not to put up photos or edit because it is a wiki strictly dedicated to the subject, and Draxon is a spoiler warning. Once, long ago, on a MMOG, something happened. It started with a few little things... let's just say I don't want it to happen again. Maybe that's why I'm over protective of this kinda stuff :/ P.S. Let me know if you want to hear the whole story of what happened. Toa Avron 21:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi are you on? Why arent you on chat? Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 15:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Goodbye Im shutting down the wiki on 14 Feb Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 17:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Make that the 7th |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012!! |}]] 20:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 to many edits lack of edits |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012!! |}]] 17:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Nice B2-Spirit you got there 08:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Would you do spyder knight